Full Moon
by AyasherI
Summary: UA, the GazettE... Ruki déteste les fêtes de fin d'année... Le soir du réveillon de Noël, il va marcher dans un parc mais il va y faire une étrange rencontre... Voici mon cadeau de noël en retard désolée é è j'espère que ça vous plaira. multi prairing ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Full Moon

**Auteur :** Ayasheri

**Pairing :** hmm… un prairing…

**Raiting :** aucun en particulier

**Disclaimer : **Y'a un gros paquet sous mon sapin *___w___* SBAF ok ok…

**Genre :** UA, supernatural…

_**Full Moon**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Il faisait nuit. Une nuit qui, malgré la pleine lune éclairant le paysage de sa lumière blafarde, restait aussi noire que les ténèbres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais quitté mon appartement bien chauffé pour aller marcher par ce froid hivernal. De plus, il avait neigé toute la journée si bien que les trottoirs étaient maintenant glissants et je manquais à chaque pas de tomber. Je resserrais mon manteau autour de mon cou et levais mes yeux vers cette lune qui semblait bien seule là haut, isolée de tous, isolée du monde et qui malgré cette solitude continuait inlassablement de briller.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, enfin le réveillon plus exactement. Je déteste les fêtes de fin d'année. Elles me font toujours déprimer. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi et je ne le sais toujours pas. On offre des cadeaux, on en reçoit… J'aime faire plaisir. Je suis toujours heureux de voir un sourire étirer les lèvres des personnes que j'aime. Mais quoi que je puisse faire, je finis toujours par déprimer. C'est idiot je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Pourtant, dieu sait que je fais des efforts…

Je me rends alors compte que mes pas m'ont guidé jusqu'à un parc encore ouvert. C'est rare. J'hausse les épaules et m'engage sur le petit chemin. Tout est blanc. Les parterres, les pelouses, tout est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige qui scintille. Les branches des arbres se courbent sous le poids de celle-ci, manquant à tout instant de se briser. Les barrières qui bordent la mare sont recouvertes de givres et quelques stalactites pendent de-ci de-là. Je dois avouer que le paysage est magnifique.

Magnifique mais mélancolique. La neige me rend toujours mélancolique. Quand je la vois tomber, silencieuse et blanche, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête et rend ses droits à la nature. J'aimerais m'arrêter pour pouvoir observer le parc, m'imprégnait de cette atmosphère apaisante mais les bancs enneigés sont inutilisables. Je remarque alors le haut d'un rocher que la neige a miraculeusement épargné. Je m'approche et m'assois dessus, non sans avoir au préalable vérifié si celui-ci était sec.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par le silence du lieu, aucun bruit de me parvient. Comme si le temps avait stoppé sa course. Un léger coup de vent fait bruisser les rares feuilles encore présentes mais gelées, me faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

J'entends alors un léger bruit provenant de derrière moi, comme une branche qui se casse. Je me retourne aussitôt mais ne vois personne. Je fouille les environs de mes yeux mais le parc est aussi vide qu'à mon arrivée. Je suis idiot. C'est sans doute le poids de la neige sur les branches qui en aura fait craquer une. Je rigole de ma propre bêtise puis me remet face à la mare. En plus, qui pourrait être assez fou pour sortir par un temps pareil, à part moi bien sur. Surtout la veille de noël, tout le monde est en famille ou entre ami.

Un nouveau coup de vent et je me recroqueville, tentant de préserver la maigre chaleur que mon corps diffuse. Un nouveau craquement retentit, beaucoup plus sonore, et cette fois-ci je bondis sur mes pieds, mon pouls s'accélérant instantanément. Mais il n'y a toujours personne. Je vois alors une ombre du coin de l'œil passer rapidement. Je me tourne dans cette direction mais ne distingue toujours rien. Peut-être ai-je rêvé. Mais alors pourquoi mon cœur ne veut-il pas se calmer ? Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable sensation d'être observé ?

Je me remets alors à marcher, empruntant le chemin qui borde la mare. Il faut que j'arrive à me calmer. Mon pauvre Ruki, tu finiras par avoir peur de ton ombre.

- Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour marcher ?

Je sursaute, manquant une fois de plus de tomber et me tourne vers la source de la voix. Une silhouette se détache de l'obscurité, appuyée nonchalamment contre un arbre.

- Surtout aujourd'hui… Tu ne devrais pas être en train de fêter Noël ?

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

La silhouette se redresse et s'approche de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas même si l'homme n'a pas l'air de me vouloir du mal. Il passe à côté de moi sans me regarder et se met face à la mare. La première chose que je remarque est son bandeau masquant son nez et ses joues. Il est plus grand que moi. La lumière de la lune me permet de voir qu'il est blond. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en crête et une grosse mèche est ramenée sur le devant, cachant son œil gauche. Il se retourne alors vers moi et s'appuie sur la barrière. Le froid n'a pas l'air de beaucoup le gêner si j'en juge sa tenue. Un pantalon noir rentré dans des boots noirs, un haut mordoré plutôt échancré dévoilant une peau d'un blanc laiteux, et un manteau long noir en daim. Ses yeux aussi noirs que cette nuit se tournent alors vers moi et il esquisse un sourire.

- Reita.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as demandé qui j'étais non ?

- Ah… oui…

- Et toi ?

- … Ruki.

Le silence se réinstalle alors. Bizarrement, je n'ai plus peur. Au contraire, sa présence m'est maintenant rassurante alors qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes, j'étais près à m'enfuir.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

- …

- Tu ne faîtes pas noël avec ta famille ou tes amis ?

- Non…

- Ah…

- Toi non plus il me semble…

- Je ne fête pas noël…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai personne à qui offrir de cadeau.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

- Si. Beaucoup. Mais aucun n'a besoin de cadeau.

- C'est triste.

- Comme toi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es triste… Je le sens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

- Disons que quelqu'un de joyeux ne serait pas en train de marcher seul dans un parc la nuit de noël…

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques minutes et j'ai l'impression qu'il me connaît mieux que la plupart des gens qui m'entourent. C'est une sensation vraiment étrange, inquiétante aussi. J'hausse simplement les épaules et reprend ma marche. Après quelques mètres je m'arrête et me retourne. Il n'a pas bougé, il fixe simplement la lune avec un petit sourire. Je fais finalement demi-tour pour revenir vers lui. Il baisse la tête en haussant les sourcils, un air interrogateur se peignant sur ses traits.

- Tu… tu ne viens pas ?

- Où ?

- … Euh… Je… Un café ça te dit ?

- Et bien… pourquoi pas.

Il me fixe, ses yeux plongés dans les miens me mettant extrêmement mal à l'aise et ce, pour une raison que j'ignore totalement. Je détourne le regard et reprend mon chemin. Je l'entends faire de même pour finalement me rejoindre à ma hauteur. Aucun de nous ne dit quoi que ce soit. Comme si le moindre mot pouvait gâcher cet instant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai invité prendre un café, je ne le connais pas. Rien ne me dit qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me tuer après tout. Je dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Il avait certainement beaucoup plus d'opportunités pour me tuer dans ce parc que dans une rue. Donc, en toute logique, il m'aurait déjà tué si tel était son but.

- Arrête de t'agiter.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder. Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Et je pense que mon incompréhension doit se lire sur mon visage puisqu'il s'arrête, son rire cristallin brisant le silence. Il pose alors un doigt sur mon front.

- Là dedans. Ca bouillonne ! Arrête de t'agiter !

- Qu…

- Te poses pas tant de questions. Elles ne servent à rien. Quand tu fais quelque chose c'est que tu en as envie. C'est aussi simple. Ah ! Et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de te tuer…

Il reprend sa route. Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Comment a-t-il pu deviner aussi aisément tout ce que je pensais ? Il est télépathe ou quoi ? Enfin bon, pour une fois, je vais essayer de ne pas trop me poser de questions. Même si c'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure. Mais après tout, il a peut-être raison… A quoi servent les questions en réalité ? Juste à se torturer les méninges. Surtout qu'une en entraîne toujours un autre. Et ainsi de suite. La vie est une succession de questions. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que plus de la moitié restent sans réponses. C'est déprimant… Je remarque alors qu'il s'est arrêté et me fixe, une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Arrêtes de te torturer les méninges ! C'est fatiguant !

Mais comment il veut que j'arrête s'il me donne toujours plus de raisons de le faire ! Il est incroyable ce type… Je remarque alors que nous sommes enfin sortis du parc, nous retrouvant sur l'avenue principale. Sauf que, chose que je n'avais pas prévue, tout est fermé. Quel idiot ! On est la veille de noël, et, qui plus est, il est déjà bientôt minuit. J'entends Reita rigoler doucement. Je suis sur que lui y avait pensé. Bon, tant pis…

- On fait quoi alors ?, me demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Bah… euh… on va chez moi…

Il hausse les sourcils. Quoi ? Ca ne lui arrive jamais que quelqu'un l'invite chez lui ? A moins que ça soit parce que je le connais à peine. Il est vrai que c'est la première fois que je fais ça mais bon… Ruki, arrête de te poser des questions !

Nous faisons alors demi-tour, repassant par le parc pour retourner chez moi. J'aurais pu rester sur l'avenue principale qui était de loin bien plus éclairée que ce parc, mais l'atmosphère qui règne ici m'attire irrépressiblement. Comme Reita… Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je m'arrête aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il ne tarde pas à faire de même, m'interrogeant du regard. Je suis incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit, ce serait vraiment trop gênant pour le coup.

Je reprends sans rien dire et il fait de même. Nous marchons côte à côte, le froid nous poussant inconsciemment à nous rapprocher. Son bras touche presque le mien, le frôlant parfois de même que sa main. A chaque fois que sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne, j'ai la sensation qu'une décharge électrique parcourt mon corps. Je ne comprends plus ce qui m'arrive. Comment peut-il me troubler autant ?

Un soudain coup de vent me fait trembler de froid et il passe son bras autour de mes épaules, me frottant le dos pour me réchauffer. Je sens mes joues chauffer.

- Ca va aller ?, me demande-t-il doucement.

- Hmm… Merci. Mais… Et toi, t'as pas froid ?

- Non. Je ne crains pas le froid…

Mais comment fait-il ? Il doit bien faire moins cinq là, et lui, il a juste un t-shirt et une veste, grande ouverte qui plus est. Il me donne froid. Non. En fait, j'ai froid pour lui ! J'accélère le pas pour rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible. J'ai l'impression que je vais me transformer en statue de glace.

Nous sommes maintenant à mi-chemin. Le parc est très sombre à cet endroit. Si sombre que même la blancheur de la neige additionnée à la lumière de la lune n'arrive pas à le rendre plus clair. Tout à coup, je me rends compte qu'il manque quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à définir quoi. C'est alors que je réalise que Reita n'est plus à mes côtés. Où est-il ? Il était là il y a encore deux minutes. Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça !

- Reita ?

Aucune réponse. Seul l'écho de ma voix dans le parc désert retentit. Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Pourtant, je n'ai pas rêvé, il était bien là, je discutais bien avec lui, j'ai bien senti son bras autour de mes épaules, sa peau qui effleurait la mienne… Je secoue la tête. Je dévie là. Je tourne et me retourne, fouillant les alentours du regard mais rien. Je ne distingue rien.

Soudain, il fait encore plus noir. Je lève la tête et peut voir à travers les branches d'arbres qu'un nuage masque la lune. Je frissonne. Malgré moi, j'ai un peu peur quand même. Sa présence m'était rassurante. Et puis, il aurait pu prévenir. A moins qu'il ne me joue un tour.

- Reita ?! Ou es-tu ? C'est vraiment pas drôle !

Toujours rien. Mais bon sang, on ne peut pas disparaître comme ça ! Surtout sans prévenir… Je reprends alors mon chemin. Je suis déçu. Pour une fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais discuter et qui, de plus, était intéressant. J'entends alors un bruit derrière moi et je m'arrête. Je tends l'oreille mais rien ne me parvient. Je suis définitivement parano. Je souffle un bon coup et me remet en route. Je n'ai pas fait deux pas que de nouveau j'entends quelque chose. Je me retourne alors.

- Reithmm !

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sens une main se plaquer sur ma bouche. Je suis incapable de dire qui c'est, l'agresseur est derrière moi. Un bras passe autour de ma taille et me force à reculer, m'emmenant sous le couvert des arbres. Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir. Je sens alors un tronc d'arbre contre mon dos et me rend compte que mon agresseur est maintenant devant moi, m'empêchant toujours d'émettre le moindre son.

- Ruki…

Je soupire alors de soulagement. Ce n'est que lui. Il m'a fait peur cet idiot. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il se rapproche légèrement de moi et retire sa main.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé, sourit-il.

- Désolé, désolé… j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque… Et puis pourquoi t'as disparu comme ça ?

- Hmm… et bien… disons que j'aime bien prendre les gens par surprise…

- Oui j'ai vu ça… Bon, on y va ?

Je me décolle alors de l'arbre avec l'intention de retourner sur le chemin pour enfin rentrer chez moi mais sa main se pose sur mon torse et m'oblige à rester contre le tronc. Je fronce les sourcils tout en le regardant. L'obscurité m'empêche de voir nettement son visage mais je devine aisément son sourire et son… regard.

Je le sens alors se rapprocher de moi et son souffle chaud dans mon cou me fait sursauter. Sa main sur mon torse remonte lentement dans mon cou et son pouce vient caresser mes lèvres.

- Re… Reita… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chhhh…, me dit-il tout en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Il fit glisser son doigt sous mon menton et me fit doucement relever la tête.

- Ruki… Ferme les yeux…

Je lui obéis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa voix raisonnait à mes oreilles comme le plus doux des ordres. Comme si celle-ci avait pris le contrôle de mon corps. Mes paupières closes, je sentis son souffle remonter pour venir s'échouer sur mes lèvres. Instinctivement, je reculais ma tête mais elle heurta le tronc derrière moi. Je fis la grimace sous le choc mais la douleur s'estompa aussitôt quand je sentis deux lèvres chaudes effleurer les miennes. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. La peur ? L'appréhension ? … L'excitation ?

Et puis, après un temps d'attente qui me parut une éternité, ses lèvres se posèrent enfin définitivement. Ma main vint se placer automatiquement sur sa hanche tandis qu'il rapprochait son corps du mien. Sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres, se faufilant à travers le passage que je lui avais ouvert pour venir glisser sur la mienne. Mon pouls s'accéléra encore et ma main se crispa sur sa hanche.

Sa langue commença à jouer avec la mienne, entamant un ballet endiablé qui me faisait à chaque seconde perdre un peu plus pied. Il mordit légèrement ma lèvre et je laissais échapper un gémissement qui mourut entre nos lèvres. Je commençais à manquer d'air, mes poumons me brûlaient mais le feu qui les consumait était si délicieux que je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'éteindre. Pourtant il le fit à ma place, délaissant mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou.

Je basculais ma tête sur le côté, lui laissant alors le champ libre pour explorer à loisir la peau de mon cou. Le froid ambiant ne me gênait plus. Je le sentais à peine tant la proximité de nos deux corps désireux créait un bulle de chaleur. Ses mains ouvrirent lentement mon manteau avant de se glisser sous mon pull tandis que ses lèvres continuaient sans relâche leur travail d'exploratrices.

A mon tour, bien qu'hésitant, je fis glisser mes doigts à la limite de son haut pour les faufiler sur son ventre musclé. Sa peau était brûlante et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y déceler une certaine fraîcheur. Comme si elle était glacée intérieurement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver mes pensées idiotes et ses lèvres qui vinrent alors mordiller mon lobe me firent perdre le fil de celles-ci.

- Arrête de penser…, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui me fit frissonner.

Je refermais les yeux, profitant pleinement de ces lèvres et de cette langue qui se délectaient de ma peau. Je remontais mes mains dans son dos, parcourant sa colonne vertébrale, passant sur ses omoplates, le griffant par moment involontairement mais déclenchant chez lui de légers gémissements.

Ses mains agrippèrent alors fermement mes hanches pour me plaquer violemment contre le tronc avant de lui-même se coller à moi. Je sentais son désir contre le mien et bien que légèrement embarrassé, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça extrêmement flattant et excitant. Mes mains descendirent sur ses fesses et il commença à mordiller mon épaule avant de remonter à mon oreille.

- Ruki… Pardonne-moi…

Hein ? De quoi il parlait ? Je sentis alors comme deux piqûres à la base de mon cou. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais la sensation que je ressentis après l'était un peu plus. Je gémis légèrement et essaya de me libérer mais sa jambe se glissa entre les miennes pour venir appuyer sur mon érection naissante. Un nouveau gémissement sortit d'entre mes lèvres mais de plaisir cette fois-ci. Au final, la sensation n'était pas si désagréable. Elle était plutôt grisante même. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais envahir par celle-ci. Au fur et à mesure, une douce chaleur m'envahit tandis que mon esprit s'endormait, laissant la place à la multitude de sensations qui me traversaient.

Quant à Reita, lui, il ne bougeait presque plus hormis sa jambe qui continuait de masser mon sexe et sa main qui caressait mes flancs. Je sentais ses lèvres sur ma peau au niveau de la source de mon bien-être actuel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait mais je le priais silencieusement de continuer éternellement.

Une décharge électrique parcourut alors mon corps et j'ouvris la bouche en un cri silencieux. Mon pouls s'était accéléré de manière incontrôlable et je voyais alors quelques poussières scintillantes danser devant mes yeux. Je savais que c'était un signal d'alarme mais je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête. Je voulais qu'il continue. Cette sensation était si grisante, si jouissive que je ne voulais pas la voir disparaître.

Une deuxième décharge me traversa et cette fois-ci, je laissais ma voix retentir, bien que faiblement. Mes mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules de Reita tandis que mes jambes commençaient à trembler. Mes forces me quittaient peu à peu bien que je n'en comprenais pas la raison. La sensation s'arrêta alors et je gémis de déception. Je n'avais plus la force de parler, ma langue semblait pesait si lourd… Je me laissais glisser doucement pour me retrouver allongé dans la neige.

Reita s'accroupit à mes côtés, un pâle sourire ornant son beau visage. Mes yeux dérivèrent sur ses sourcils délicatement arqués, ses yeux noirs si profonds et si mystérieux, et enfin sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci étaient rouges. Rouges de sang. Un fin filet s'écoulait du coin de celles-ci pour laisser tomber quelques gouttes à côté de mon visage. Ainsi c'était ça… Il avait bu mon sang. Pourtant, les vampires n'existent pas. Si ?

Je puisais dans mes dernières forces pour lever mon bras et essuyer ce filet de sang. De mon sang. Je le portais ensuite à mes lèvres pour le lécher. Reita caressa légèrement ma joue et je sombrais dans l'inconscient, fermant les yeux en souriant…

* * *

reviews please ? é_è


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure :** merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic ^^ Merci à Sheelba pour ton commentaire ^^ et reviews please é_è

_**Chapitre 2**_

Je me redresse d'un coup. Mon pouls est anormalement rapide et ma respiration aussi. Je pose ma main sur mon front et me rends compte qu'il est humide. J'ai chaud. Trop chaud. Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. Je me lève et vais ouvrir ma fenêtre, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, un vent glacé s'engouffre dans ma chambre, me faisant frissonner au passage. La différence de température avec ma peau brûlante me fait presque mal. Je referme aussitôt la fenêtre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Je décide alors d'aller prendre une douche. Je quitte le peu de vêtements que je porte, c'est-à-dire un t-shirt et un boxer et pénètre dans la cabine avant de faire couler l'eau froide. Automatiquement, je me recroqueville sur moi-même mais il faut absolument que j'arrive à faire baisser ma température alors je ne bouge plus, attendant patiemment que mon corps s'habitue. Au bout de quelques minutes, commençant à grelotter, j'ouvre progressivement l'eau chaude pour me réchauffer un peu. Ma température a baissé mais je sais que la fièvre est toujours présente. Mes paupières sont lourdes, mes yeux me brûlent et des vagues de frissons me parcourent.

Je finis par sortir de sous l'eau et m'enroule dans mon peignoir. Je me dirige en traînant des pieds dans la cuisine, attrapant au passage quelques cachets. Je suis tranquillement assis à ma table, une tasse de thé dans les mains quand j'entends ma sonnette retentir. Je me lève péniblement en râlant et vais ouvrir.

- Ruki ! Ca fait deux jours que tu ne réponds plus à tes appels ! Ca va ?

Deux jours ? Mais… Je ne comprends plus. On est pourtant le 25 décembre non ?

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu au réveillon ? Tu sais pourtant que j'aime pas que tu restes tout seul !

- Uru…

- Mais quoi ? Et puis tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu répondais plus à mes appels !

- Je suis malade…

- Hein ? T'as de la fièvre ? Tu te sens pas bien ? Tu te soignes au moins ?

Je retire sa main de mon front en levant les yeux au ciel. Plus maman poule que lui, y'a pas !

- Mais oui je me soigne t'inquiètes pas !

- Mais si je m'inquiète ! T'es mon petit frère que j'aime plus tout, c'est normal que je m'inquiète !

Je souris face à sa bouille suppliante. Je me demande parfois qui est le plus âgé de nous deux… Enfin, cette histoire de trou de mémoire de deux jours m'intrigue… Mais je ne vais pas lui en parler, il s'affolerait carrément pour le coup.

- Tu m'attends là, je vais m'habiller. Tu peux te faire un thé ou ce que tu veux. Fais comme chez toi.

- Hmm…

Je vais alors dans ma chambre et commence aussitôt par allumer mon portable. Je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir éteint. Plus de quinze appels manqués et une dizaine de messages. Non, là, il exagère quand même ! Je regarde alors la date qui s'affiche sur mon écran : 27 décembre. Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien là.

Et puis, il y a ce rêve. Avec ce Reita… Etait-ce vraiment un rêve ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je me passe la main sur le visage en secouant la tête. Bien sur que c'est un rêve. Les vampires n'existent pas…

Je retourne dans le salon et voit mon frère assit sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il m'entend, il lève la tête pour me sourire et ouvre ses bras. Je souris à mon tour et vient m'assoir à ses côtés, me calant dans ses bras. On a toujours été très proches du fait que seulement un an nous sépare. Je finis par poser ma tête sur ses cuisses et il commence à me caresser les cheveux. J'ai toujours aimé ça. En plus, c'est l'une des rares choses qui me calment.

- Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu es encore chaud. T'inquiètes pas je reste là…

Je ferme les yeux tandis que sa main passe et repasse dans mes cheveux comme quand j'étais petit et que je me réfugiais dans son lit les soirs d'orage. Pourtant, je sais que lui non plus n'aime pas l'orage. Mais je suis son petit frère et il se devait avant tout de me rassurer…et puis, nous nous rassurions mutuellement…

Je ne sais pas quand exactement mais je sais que je me suis endormi puisque lorsque je rouvre les yeux, deux heures se sont écoulées. Je sens la main d'Uruha sur ma tête mais elle ne bouge plus. A entendre sa respiration lente et profonde, je sais qu'il s'est endormi lui aussi. Je me dégage doucement de son étreinte pour ne pas le réveiller et me redresse pour le regarder dormir.

Depuis que je suis petit, il m'a toujours appelé petit ange et pourtant, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y ressemblait plus que moi… Surtout lorsqu'il dort. J'ai toujours aimé le regarder dormir tant il est apaisant. Je souris et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Hmm… Ru ? T'es réveillé ?

- Désolé… je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Hmm… Pas grave. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup, merci.

Il me sourit et je lui rends son sourire avant de revenir me caler dans ses bras. Je sais que notre relation a toujours paru étrange et ambigüe et pourtant, ce qui nous lie n'est rien d'autre qu'un profond amour fraternel. Même nos parents ont eu des doutes et ont, pendant une certaine période, envisagé de nous séparer.

- Uru ?

- Hmm ?

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi petit ange… si tu n'étais pas né, je suis sur que j'aurais tanné les parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils te fassent !

- J'en suis persuadé !

Nous nous regardons puis éclatons de rire. C'est vrai que je l'aime mon frère et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais en changer. Et surtout, je ne veux jamais le perdre. Nous restons encore quelques minutes à nous câliner puis je finis par me relever pour aller faire à manger…

Au final, Uru est resté avec moi toute l'après-midi et jusqu'à tard le soir. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé autant de temps tous les deux. En général, il y a toujours son meilleur ami avec nous, Kai. Non pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, bien au contraire, c'est un peu mon meilleur ami également vu que nous l'avons connu en même temps.

C'était lors de la dernière année de lycée. Uruha, qui était un très bon élève, avait redoublé volontairement son année parce qu'il savait que j'avais peur de me retrouver tout seul. Quand j'y repense, j'ai un peu honte quand même. Mais à l'époque, et encore maintenant, j'étais quelqu'un d'assez solitaire. Mon frère me suffisait…

Parfois, cette relation qui nous lie, je me dis qu'elle l'empêche de vivre sa vie pleinement. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui en parler, il s'énerve en m'expliquant que je fais et que je ferais toujours partie de sa vie… C'est pareil pour moi… Au final, la plupart du temps, on change de sujet, sachant pertinemment que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cédera. Comme cette après-midi d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai cédé. Je lui ai promis que je fêterais le nouvel an avec lui et Kai. Et puis après tout, ça me fera du bien.

Je regarde l'heure à ma montre. Bientôt minuit. Je suis complètement épuisé si bien que je me dépêche de regagner mon lit. A peine ai-je posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que je sens Morphée m'emporter avec lui dans ses bras…

_J'ai faim… J'ai soif… Je ne sais pas mais cette sensation me tiraille le ventre. Comme un tourbillon de vide qui torture mes entrailles. C'est horrible. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour soulager ce manque. Ce manque… Ce manque de quoi ? Pitié ! Aidez-moi ! Donner moi de quoi me nourrir ! Ce que vous voulez, n'importe quoi qui puisse me satisfaire !_

_Je me tourne et me retourne dans tous les sens. J'ai perdu tous mes repères, je ne sais plus où je suis, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne ressens rien à part ce vide qui continue inlassablement de me torturer. J'aimerais tant le combler mais je ne sais pas avec quoi ! _

_La douleur se fait de plus en plus intense, elle me brûle de l'intérieur et je hurle. Je hurle. Mais pourquoi personne ne vient m'aider ? Pourquoi personne ne m'entend ? J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou. _

_J'entends alors des pas. Quelqu'un vient m'aider ? Je vois une silhouette se pencher sur moi et deux yeux qui ne me sont pas inconnus me regarder. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je connais cette personne ? La douleur augmente alors d'un coup et je finis par perdre connaissance. _

_Je sens alors quelque chose de doux et de froid se poser sur mes lèvres et l'instant d'après un liquide chaud coule sur ma langue et dans ma gorge. Je n'aime pas ce goût alors j'essaye de repousser la personne mais je n'ai plus assez de force._

_- Bois…_

_Cette voix… je ne la connais pas et pourtant elle m'est familière en même temps. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où j'aurais pu l'entendre. La voix me répète inlassablement la même chose, telle une litanie. Alors je finis par obéir et avale un peu de ce liquide âpre. Bizarrement, la douleur commence à s'estomper alors j'oublis ma répulsion et bois à grande gorgée de ce que l'on me donne, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit pratiquement disparue. _

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai l'impression que la scène se répète encore. J'attrape fébrilement mon portable et regarde la date. Non. Tout va bien. Nous sommes le 28. Je fais vraiment des rêves étranges ces derniers temps… J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore le goût de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? De ce liquide sur la langue. Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine pour boire un grand verre de jus d'orange.

Je vais ensuite prendre une douche et m'habiller. Aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aille acheter des cadeaux pour Uruha et Kai. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait et j'avoue ne pas avoir d'idées. Mais je les connais bien maintenant et je sais que je trouverais certainement à force de rentrer dans les magasins…

oO***oOo***Oo

Ca y est. On a changé d'année. Depuis bientôt deux heures maintenant. Nous avons quitté Kai il y a environ dix minutes. Uruha et moi marchons dans le parc pas très loin de chez moi. Le même parc où j'ai rencontré Reita… Non. C'était un rêve, c'est vrai. A force, je ne sais plus ce qui est réel. Kai nous a proposé de dormir chez lui mais j'ai refusé. Je préfère rentrer chez moi et Uruha m'a suivi pour me raccompagner. Il faut toujours qu'il s'inquiète…

Nous marchons donc sur le petit chemin qui borde la mare tout en discutant de la soirée, nous rappelant de certaines anecdotes qui nous suivraient maintenant pendant longtemps. Je lève la tête pour regarder la lune décroissante. Elle est si belle masquée par un léger voile nuageux. Lorsque je rebaisse les yeux, ceux-ci rencontrent une silhouette qui m'est familière adossée à la petite barrière de fer qui entoure la mare. Je m'arrête sous le regard interrogateur d'Uruha qui regarde tour à tour la silhouette puis moi. C'est impossible. Et pourtant…

- Re… Reita ?

Je le vois se retourner pour me regarder avec surprise, une lueur de totale incompréhension dans les yeux.

- … Ruki…

Nous nous fixons pendant encore quelques minutes avant que je regarde Uruha qui attendait patiemment qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait.

- Je… c'est impossible…, murmure Reita.

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?, demandais-je alors.

- Rien…

- Hum hum…

- Oh désolé Uru. Reita je te présente mon frère, Uruha. Uru, voici Reita.

- Enchanté, dit Uru avec un grand sourire.

Reita lui adresse un signe de tête sans rien dire. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais il a l'air embarrassé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Après tout ce n'est pas la pre… Mais… alors… mon rêve… Je regarde alors Reita avec des yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte mais ne dis rien. Je crois qu'il a compris où je voulais en venir car je le vois paniquer pendant un bref instant.

- Et bien Reita, tu ne me présentes pas tes amis ?

Nous sursautons tous les trois et nous retournons pour voir arriver un grand brun aux cheveux longs. De ce que je peux distinguer avec la faible luminosité qui règne, lui aussi a de profonds yeux noirs… qui se posent immédiatement sur mon frère avec insistance. Il porte une longue veste noire avec des broderies blanches par-dessus un haut noir et un pantalon large de la même couleur sur lequel on retrouve les mêmes broderies.

- Aoi-san…, dit Reita en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Oh Rei, je t'en pris… Tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça, on se connaît depuis assez longtemps maintenant…

- Désolé… Euh… Aoi, je te présente Ruki et son frère, Uruha.

Le dénommé Aoi incline rapidement la tête en me souriant avant de se tourner vers mon frère. Il lui attrape la main et s'incline devant lui.

- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Uruha-san…

- Euh… je… moi aussi…, balbutie mon frère tout en rougissant.

Je suis bien placé pour savoir que cet Aoi est tout à fait le genre d'homme que mon frère apprécie. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier de lui. Si Reita est effectivement ce que je pense qu'il est, Aoi en est peut-être un aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Par ma faute qui plus est…

Il finit par relâcher la main de mon frère avant de venir se placer à côté de Reita sans pour autant arrêter de dévorer littéralement Uruha du regard. Uruha à qui cela n'a pas l'air de déplaire…

- Reita… je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?, demandais-je après maintes hésitations.

- Oui… bien sur…

Je l'entraîne un peu à l'écart sous le regard d'Aoi qui en profite pour se rapprocher de mon frère. Je me tourne vers Reita et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

- Qui es-tu ?, demandais-je de but en blanc.

- Je crois que tu as déjà la réponse…

- Je veux que tu me le dises toi-même…

- Un… vampire…

- …

- …

- Alors ce n'était pas…

- Un rêve ? Non. Normalement, tu n'aurais pas du te souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas…

Je tourne alors la tête vers Aoi et mon frère. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

- Et Aoi ?

- C'en est un aussi oui…

- Oh… mon frère…

- Ne risque rien, ne t'inquiètes pas… il n'est pas ici pour lui.

- Pourquoi il est là alors ?

- … Pour réparer mon erreur je pense…

- Il est là… pour moi ?!

- Oui.

- Il va faire quoi ? Me tuer ?

- …

- Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Et mon frère ! Non je…

- Calme-toi s'il te plaît !

- Mais…

- Ruki ! Ecoute-moi ! … Tu n'aurais pas du te souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une semaine. C'est de ma faute. Quand tu as léché le sang… je pense qu'il y en avait un peu du mien… J'ai du légèrement me mordre sans m'en rendre compte et donc en léchant le sang, tu en as pris à moi.

- Et ?

- Cela a créé un lien entre nous… Très faible mais cela a suffit pour que ta mémoire et la mienne soient reliées…

- Et l'autre jour… j'ai fait un rêve très bizarre et…

- Hum… ce n'était pas tout à fait un rêve… c'était ce que je ressentais. Je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis toi et… j'étais en manque…

- Oh… et c'est…

- Aoi que tu as du voir me nourrir.

- D'accord… mais comment on va faire… qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Je ne veux pas mourir ! Et puis, je ne dirais rien c'est promis et…

- Ruki ! Ce n'est pas le fait que tu dises quelque chose ou non… c'est dans le code… un humain ne doit pas se souvenir sinon… sinon il doit mourir.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen ?

- … Et bien… peut-être que si… mais… c'est risqué et je ne suis pas sur que Aoi soit d'accord…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu dois toi-même devenir un vampire…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure : **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui me laissent des commentaires ^^ je suis très contente qu'elle vous plaise 33 Voilà enfin le chapitre 3, j'aurais mis un peu de temps à vous le poster mais j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas ^^ et reviews pleaaaaaaase ^^

_**Chapitre 3**_

- Tu dois toi-même devenir un vampire…

Je restais quelques instants sonné par sa révélation. Mourir ou devenir un vampire ? J'avoue que je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui était le mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça implique ?

- Tu dois renier tout ce que tu as connu avant… t'éloigner des gens que tu aimes… Dire adieu à ta vie humaine.

- Mais…

Je me tournais pour regarder mon frère. Jamais je ne pourrais supporter de ne plus le voir et je ne voulais pas mourir parce que cela impliquer la même chose, mais surtout, il souffrirait de ma mort. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mais en devenant un vampire, je serais toujours là. Je pourrais continuer à le protéger comme lui l'a si bien fait jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis… peut-être pourrais-je à mon tour le transformer ou je ne sais quoi…

Je me tournais vers Reita. Je pense qu'il avait compris quelle décision j'avais choisi car un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolé…, dit-il.

- C'est pas grave ne t'inquiètes pas…

Je le regarde puis me précipite vers Uruha qui me prend dans ses bras sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Hey ! Ru ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe petit ange ?

- Rien…

Je resserre ma prise autour de sa taille tandis que je retiens tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie sans pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre si je venais à mourir. J'entends Reita qui parle derrière avec Aoi même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent, je sais parfaitement quelle est leur sujet de conversation. J'ai tellement peur…

- Ruki ?

Je me défais de l'étreinte d'Uruha qui ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il se passe et qui me regarde avec un air inquiet. Reita me fait un signe affirmatif de la tête et je regarde Aoi qui me sourit faiblement pour me faire comprendre qu'il est d'accord. Je regarde alors mon frère avec un sourire, lui cachant tant bien que mal la peine que j'éprouve et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- C'est bon Uru, je vais rentrer avec Reita.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Bon… comme tu veux… mais demain tu m'appelles ok ?

- Oui maman !

- Arrêtes c'est pas drôle ! Je plaisante pas Ru…

- Oui, promis je t'appelle…

Je le prends une dernière fois dans mes bras et m'en vais avec Reita. Je sens le regard d'Uruha dans mon dos et mon cœur se serre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer…

- Hmm…

- Aoi va s'occuper de lui…

- Pardon ?

- Il va faire quelque chose que normalement il n'a pas le droit de faire… mais de toute manière il ne risque rien…

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?, demandais-je la voix tremblante.

- Il va tout lui dire.

- Mais… mais il… qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer après ?

- Selon sa réaction, Aoi lui effacera la mémoire. Soit il lui proposera de le transformer lui aussi…

- Lui effacer la mémoire ?

- Oui. Aoi est un des anciens, il possède certains pouvoirs que nous n'avons pas tous. Mais lui effacer la mémoire implique qu'il effacera tous les souvenirs qui te concernent également… Je suis désolé Ruki…

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution de toute manière…

- Hmm… Si j'avais fait plus attention, tu ne serais pas obligé de faire ça aujourd'hui… J'ai une dette envers toi…

- C'est mon choix Reita… et puis, c'est moi qui ai léché le sang…

- J'avoue que tu es le premier à faire ça…, sourit-il.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin sans un mot jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à mon appartement. Après être rentré, un silence pesant s'installa. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le briser jusqu'à ce que Reita le fasse à ma place.

- Ruki… je…

- Comment cela se déroule ?

- De ?

- Ma transformation…

- Oh ! Et bien… je bois ton sang et après tu bois le mien, c'est aussi simple, presque trop d'ailleurs…

- Mais… Je ne comprends pas, puisque j'ai bu un peu de ton sang la dernière fois, comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas déjà devenu un vampire ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu ne le savais pas. Ni moi d'ailleurs. Lors d'une transformation, il faut que le vampire et l'humain soit conscient de ce qu'il se passe. Pour faire simple, il faut que tu boives mon sang en toute connaissance de cause. Or ce n'était pas le cas la dernière fois.

- Je vois… et… c'est douloureux ?

- Non… je ne crois pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne me souviens plus de ma transformation donc je suppose que ça ne l'est pas.

- Bien… Bon ben… vas-y.

- Pardon ?

- Bah vas-y, transforme-moi !

- Euh… Ruki, tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes après. Tu es conscient de ce que ça implique et…

- Oui, j'en suis sur. De toute manière, à part mon frère, rien ne me retiens ici.

- … Il n'y a personne à qui tu veux parler une dernière fois ?

- Non…

Je le vois baisser les yeux en serrant les poings. Je ne comprends pas. Normalement ce serait plutôt à moi d'appréhender ou je ne sais quoi et pourtant, je suis plus calme que je ne l'ai jamais été. Finalement, mon rêve n'en était pas un et Reita est bel et bien réel. Il est là devant moi et c'est un vampire. Je suis heureux finalement de savoir qu'il existe. Si heureux que bien malgré moi, un sourire étire mes lèvres.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Parce que je suis heureux…

- Pardon ?!

- Pendant une semaine, j'ai cru que tu n'existais pas et j'étais déçu. Finalement tu es là, avec moi.

Il me regarde, la surprise se peignant sur ses traits puis se laisse tomber dans le canapé en se tenant la tête.

- Je ne pourrais pas…

- De quoi ?

- Je ne pourrais pas te transformer… Je n'en suis pas capable… Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça…

- Mais…

- Demande à Aoi… Moi je ne pourrais pas…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit Aoi qui me transforme ! Je veux que ce soit toi ! Et personne d'autre…

Il lève la tête pour me regarder. Quelques secondes passent sans que l'un de nous ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je finis par m'approcher avant de m'agenouiller devant lui. Je passe ma main sur sa joue en penchant la tête sur le côté. Pour un vampire, immortel, il m'a l'air si vulnérable en cet instant…

- S'il te plaît Reita…

Je le vois hésiter puis il finit par coller son front au mien en fermant les yeux.

- Très bien… Mais laisse-moi faire de ta transformation l'un de tes meilleurs souvenirs alors…

Je lui souris avant de hocher la tête. Sa main vient à son tour se poser sur ma joue pour la caresser doucement avant de descendre lentement dans mon cou. Ses caresses si légères me font frissonner et je ferme les yeux pour en profiter un maximum. Je sens son souffle chaud cogner contre mes lèvres bientôt suivi par celles-ci qui se posent délicatement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer.

Il me donne un simple baiser qui ne dure que de brèves secondes puis se lève en m'attrapant la main. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, cherchant encore le moindre signe d'hésitation de ma part mais je sais qu'il n'en trouvera pas. Jamais je n'ai été plus sur de moi qu'en cet instant.

Il m'entraîne ensuite dans ma chambre et referme la porte derrière nous avant de s'approcher doucement de moi. Je ne bouge plus. Je le regarde s'avancer dans la semi-obscurité. Il est si beau sous cet éclairage. Sa peau déjà pâle n'en paraît que plus blanche et pourtant elle semble presque rayonner. Ses yeux auparavant noirs changent petit à petit de couleur pour adopter une couleur argentée semblable à du mercure liquide.

Il ôte sa veste et la laisse tomber à terre avant de s'approcher encore plus. Je n'arrive plus à détourner mes yeux des siens. Ses mains viennent se poser dans mon cou et je réalise alors qu'il est en débardeur, me laissant alors le plaisir d'admirer ses bras fins mais dont les muscles admirablement dessinés se devinent sous sa peau douce.

Je pose mes mains sur ses poignets tandis qu'il approche une fois de plus son visage du mien. Il finit par combler les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient encore et je peux alors goûter pleinement à ses lèvres. Je me rapproche de lui, réduisant ainsi à néant la faible distance entre nos deux corps. Sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres et j'entrouvre celles-ci, laissant enfin sa langue rejoindre sa sœur.

Ses mains glissent lentement sur mes épaules et font glisser ma veste à terre avant qu'il ne passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. J'enlace son cou tout en approfondissant le baiser qui devient de plus en plus passionné. Et pourtant, malgré ça, ses gestes sont tous ce qu'il y a de plus doux.

Ses mains passent alors sous mon pull et viennent caresser ma taille tandis qu'il mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, caressant au passage sa nuque que je sens frémir sous mes doigts. Ses mains remontent petit à petit sur mon ventre et mon torse jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enlève enfin mon haut.

Il délaisse alors mes lèvres et se recule légèrement, posant sa main sur mon torse, il me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que je bute sur le bord de mon lit. Un sourire taquin naît sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il me pousse sur celui-ci. Je recule jusqu'au centre et me redresse sur mes avant bras pour le regarder ôter son débardeur. Son torse finement musclé est aussi blanc que le reste de son corps. Seules deux tâches brunes marquent l'emplacement de ses tétons.

Il reste quelques instants sans bouger ses yeux passant sur mon corps, le détaillant, s'attardant au niveau de mon entrejambe où une légère bosse s'était formée. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage et je me sentis rougir. Il s'approcha avant de poser un genou de chaque côtés de mes hanches et de se pencher, me faisant me rallonger par la même occasion.

Sa main passe sur mon torse, descendant sur mon ventre, longeant la ceinture de mon pantalon avant de remonter lentement pour caresser mes tétons. Un faible gémissement s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres tandis que sa langue vient s'ajouter à la douce torture qu'il me fait subir.

Mes mains remontent le long de ses bras qui encadrent mon visage pour atteindre ses épaules auxquelles je m'agrippe alors que ses caresses se font de plus en plus basses. Sa langue trace un sillon humide entre mes pectoraux pour venir se glisser à l'intérieur de mon nombril tandis que ses mains continuent de caresser mes flancs.

Tout à coup il se redresse avant de ramener son visage à hauteur du mien sans pour autant m'embrasser. A chaque fois que j'essaye de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, il se recule me déclenchant des gémissements de frustration. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je me retrouve hypnotisé par ses yeux d'argent liquide.

Il approche lentement son visage du mien sans pour autant quitter mes yeux et passe sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de lécher les miennes. Sa main se repose sur mon torse et descend avec une horrible lenteur jusqu'à mon entre jambe. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres retentit alors dans la chambre.

Sa main dégrafe mon pantalon puis il se redresse pour me l'ôter entièrement ainsi que mon boxer. Je me retrouve alors entièrement nu sous ses yeux qui se font de plus en plus brûlants. Malgré leur apparence glaciale, je peux voir un feu dansant dans ses prunelles d'obsidiennes. Un feu qu'il me communique à travers son regard car petit à petit, je sens la chaleur de mon corps augmenter encore plus.

Mais malgré ce regard, il ne bouge toujours pas, continuant de m'observer, de me dévorer du regard. Lassé de son inactivité soudaine, je me relève d'un coup pour plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de le faire basculer, échangeant ainsi nos positions. Il se retrouve maintenant en position de dominé, et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Je peux alors me repaître à mon tour de son corps certainement dix fois plus beau que le mien, le goûter à loisir, le caresser autant que je veux. Mes mains passent et repassent sur son corps mais bientôt son pantalon me dérange. Alors je lui ôte à son tour pour enfin découvrir ses jambes qui sont comme tous le reste de son corps : blanches, fines et musclées.

Mes lèvres partent alors à la découverte de leur texture veloutée remontant toujours plus jusqu'à rencontrer le tissu de son boxer. Je le survole pour venir passer ma langue sur son bas-ventre, à la limite du tissu, déclenchant un gémissement de frustration à mon vampire. Je remonte toujours mes lèvres sur son ventre plat, glisse entre ses pectoraux légèrement dessinés pour dévier vers l'un de ses tétons que je m'applique à mordiller et à lécher.

Les gémissements se bousculent entre ses lèvres pleines et si appétissantes en cet instant. Je délaisse son boutons de chair et vient effleurer ses lèvres des miennes, laissant nos souffles se mélanger, attisant ainsi un peu plus les flammes de notre désir. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres et ils les entrouvrent légèrement. Je viens glisser ma langue sur la sienne, tel un serpent pénétrant dans son antre.

Il finit par happer ma langue, m'entraînant dans un ballet endiablé auquel aucun de nous deux ne veut y mettre fin. Ma main continue de découvrir son corps pour venir se poser sur son entrejambe où une érection s'est formée depuis un petit moment déjà. Sentir son propre désir ne fait qu'augmenter le mien et j'abaisse mon bassin pour se faire rencontrer nos sexes tendus de désir.

Un gémissement rauque nous échappe à l'unisson et il me fait basculer presque violemment sous lui, reprenant le baiser que nous avions arrêté seulement quelques secondes auparavant. Nos deux corps se collent l'un à l'autre dans un besoin vital tandis que nos lèvres se cherchent sans cesse. Je finis par ôter hâtivement son boxer pour enfin sentir son désir nu contre le mien. Une décharge électrique me parcourt tandis que je sens sa peau frémir sous mes doigts.

Je remonte lentement mon pied le long de sa jambe pour venir le caler au creux de son genou. Sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou et je sens sa respiration s'accélérer tandis que sa main descend sur ma cuisse pour la remonter autour de sa taille. Il murmure mon nom au creux de mon cou et mon pouls s'accélère. Je gémis le sien en une douce supplique.

Quand ma jambe est enfin autour de sa taille il redresse légèrement la tête pour me regarder. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux sont encore plus argentés que tout à l'heure et des reflets mordorés se joignent à ces éclats d'argents, m'emportant avec eux. Je passe ma main sur sa joue puis attrape sa main afin de lécher ses doigts. Ma langue passe sensuellement sur ceux-ci, les enroulant, les suçant sans pour autant détourner mon regard. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes en une supplique muette.

Je relâche sa main pour caresser ses lèvres avec mon pouce tandis que la sienne descend lentement le long de mon ventre avec une extrême lenteur pour atteindre mon intimité. Il se penche et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes pendant qu'il pénètre précautionneusement un doigt en moi. Un gémissement meurt entre nos lèvres et il commence de légers mouvements avant d'en pénétrer un second puis un troisième.

La présence de ses doigts n'est pas douloureuse mais je ressens une certaine gêne tout de même. Et pourtant malgré ça, je n'ai qu'une hâte, qu'un seul désir, c'est de le sentir, lui, en moi. De le sentir se mouvoir en moi, son corps contre le mien. Il doit le sentir puisqu'il retire ses doigts et me regarde, cherchant mon approbation que je lui donne avec un sourire. Il se redresse et soulève légèrement mon bassin avant de me pénétrer doucement.

Je ferme les yeux et me mord la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Je ne suis pas habitué à être pris. Même si je me sais gay depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'aventures. Et Reita est le premier pour qui je ressens autant de choses.

Une fois qu'il est entièrement en moi, il attend quelques minutes avant de bouger, le temps que mon corps s'habitue à sa présence bien évidemment plus conséquente que ses doigts. Au bout d'un certain temps, je n'en peux plus de ne pas le sentir bouger et donne un léger coup de bassin pour lui faire comprendre que je suis prêt.

Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penche sur moi en commençant de légers va et viens. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter pleinement des sensations grisantes qu'il déclenche en moi. Sa peau reste fraîche malgré le léger voile humide que je sens sous mes doigts et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette contradiction, plus qu'agréable il faut l'avouer.

Mes mains ne restent pas inactives et caressent toutes les parties de son corps que je peux atteindre. Elles retracent sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant se cambrer légèrement en gémissant et je ne peux m'empêcher de réitérer mon geste pour le plaisir de sentir son corps réagir. Mes gémissements se font de plus en plus nombreux, se mêlant aux siens durant les nombreux baisers que nous échangeons.

Ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus rapides et profonds sans pour autant devenir violents et je donne des coups de bassins afin de l'accompagner et de le sentir toujours plus en moi. Ses mains auparavant de chaque côtés de ma tête viennent agripper mes hanches pour lui permettre de me faire sien de plus en plus passionnément.

Je sens petit à petit le plaisir monter en moi, me traversant par vagues successives, muant mes gémissements en cris rauques. Mes mains agrippent les draps et je bascule la tête en arrière cherchant à remplir mes poumons d'air. Je sens une urgence nouvelle dans ses mouvements et je rouvre enfin les yeux pour l'observer.

Je ne peux que l'admirer : mon vampire dans toute sa splendeur. Le plaisir se peint sur ses traits transférant à la scène une beauté irréelle, tel un tableau simplement éclairé par la lumière pâle de la lune. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent en silence face à ce spectacle, les sentiments que je ressens étant impossible à retranscrire avec des mots.

Il ouvre les yeux pour me regarder et petit à petit, je vois ses canines s'allonger pour se transformer en mini-pieux de nacre blanches. Je ne peux empêcher un frisson de parcourir mon corps. Lentement, comme une scène au ralenti, il se penche sur moi pour venir caresser mon peau de ses lèvres puis plante ses crocs dans mon cou.

Une première décharge me traverse tandis que ses coups de reins accélèrent au fur et à mesure que je le sens aspirer mon sang. Mes mains viennent agripper ses épaules, rentrant mes ongles dans sa peau si douce. La même sensation que j'avais ressentie il y a une semaine reprend possession de mon corps en plus du plaisir croissant et de longs râles rauques montent de ma gorge.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors sous la montée soudaine du plaisir et je me cambre sous lui tout en me déversant entre nous, un cri retentissant dans la chambre. Il retire alors ses dents de ma chair et se cambre en arrière, atteignant l'orgasme à son tour, les yeux à demi-clos, les lèvres rouges de mon sang entrouvertes d'où dépassent ses canines blanches. Les vagues de plaisir commencent alors petit à petit à s'évanouir et je sens une grande fatigue s'emparer de mon corps.

Je sens Reita se retirer de moi mais je n'ai même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je me sens lourd. Malgré l'orgasme qui vient de me traverser, mon pouls est anormalement faible. Mais je suppose que c'est normal après tout le sang qu'il m'a prit. J'entends vaguement sa voix me parvenir tandis que je trouve ces douces ténèbres bien tentantes.

- Ruki… Ruki, reste avec moi…

Je le sens vaguement bouger et finalement quelques gouttes d'un liquide chaud tombent sur mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je n'ai même plus la force de réfléchir. Je sens encore quelques gouttes tomber mais je n'arrive plus à bouger.

- Ruki… Ruki, bois s'il te plaît… C'est mon sang… N'oublis pas Ruki… Bois…

Boire son sang… Mais pourquoi faire je me sens si bien là. Petit à petit, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans ces ténèbres mais un contact insistant sur mes lèvres m'empêche de sombrer complètement. Je reconnais cette douceur, je reconnais ce goût. Ce sont ses lèvres. Ses lèvres que j'aime tant. Tout à coup, ces ténèbres me paraissent bien moins attrayantes face à ça.

J'entrouvre mes lèvres et je sens sa langue se glisser expressément contre la mienne. Un liquide chaud coule alors dans ma gorge et je suis obligé de l'avaler. Une chaleur s'empare de mon corps pour m'envahir petit à petit et il arrête le baiser. Je gémis de frustration. Je veux encore ses lèvres, je veux encore son sang. Je veux sentir ce goût sucré sur mon palais, sentir sa vie couler dans ma gorge.

- Bois Ruki…

Je sens encore quelques gouttes tomber sur mes lèvres et je soulève mes paupières pour voir son poignet au-dessus de mon visage. Je l'attrape pour plaquer mes lèvres sur la morsure qu'il s'est infligé pour boire son sang à grande gorgée. Il finit par le retirer et ma tête retombe mollement sur le matelas avant que je ne m'endorme, bercé par sa main qui me caresse les cheveux et sa voix qui me murmure des mots que ma conscience lointaine ne parvient pas à saisir…

* * *

**Petit mot de fin ^^'' :** ouais je sais je m'incruste lol... vous savez quoi ? ces deux-là, j'arrivais pas à les contrôler .'''' pas moyens d'arrêter les préliminaires... ouais je sais, c'est bizarre ce que je dis ^^''''' et puis... mon scénario a changé et il devrait y avoir plus de chapitres que prévu... cette histoire sera passée de OS à mini-fic à fic... Frappez moi TT_TT Kissu à la prochaine ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure : **Merci pour vos commentaires ^^ Je vous poste enfin la suite mais je ne sais pas exactement quand le chapitre 5 arrivera car j'ai eu une modification de scénario et je dois tout mettre en place ^^"" (vous pouvez me frappez si vous voulez...) Bref, bonne lectuuuuure ^^ et laissez des coms please é_è

_**Chapitre 4**_

Je regarde mon frère s'éloigner en compagnie de ce Reita que je ne connais pas. Depuis combien temps le connait-il ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de lui et pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point nous sommes proches tout les deux. Je sens mon cœur se serrer légèrement. D'une certaine manière, je suis heureux pour lui. Qu'il ait rencontré quelqu'un, mais aussi qu'il arrive à se détacher de moi.

Malgré ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir le garder jalousement pour moi. Mon petit ange, mon petit frère. Et puis, ce Reita dégage quelque chose de bizarre. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Mais comme dirait Ruki, je suis toujours en train de m'inquiéter pour lui alors bon… peut-être que ce n'est simplement que mon côté protecteur qui ressort une fois de plus…

Pourtant, j'ai pu voir dans son regard qu'il lui faisait confiance. Mais l'étreinte qu'il m'a donné juste avant de partir ressemblait tant à un adieu que je ne peux détacher mes yeux de leurs silhouettes même quand celles-ci ont disparu après un virage. J'ai ce sentiment qu'après ce soir, rien ne sera plus comme avant… mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi et ce qui peut bien me faire penser ça.

Je sens quelque chose effleurer ma main et je sursaute. Je tourne la tête pour me retrouver face à deux orbes aussi noirs que les ténèbres qui me fixent. J'avais totalement oublié la présence d'Aoi. Sa main passe sur ma joue en une caresse plus douce que le vent et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact. Un sourire étire ses lèvres charnues, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton frère…

- Je…

- Reita ne lui fera rien qu'il ne veuille…

- …

- Viens…

Il me prend la main avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit et m'entraîne à sa suite. Sa main est froide, si froide. Et pourtant, sa présence me réchauffe. Il finit par lâcher ma main lorsque nous atteignons l'avenue principale et je regrette alors ses doigts entourant les miens. Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde quelques instants.

- Tu m'invites à boire un café ?, me demande-t-il le regard pétillant.

J'écarquille les yeux devant sa demande pour le moins surprenante. Jamais encore je n'avais vu quelqu'un demander ce genre de choses et pourtant, j'accepte. A cette heure-là, et surtout aujourd'hui, tout est fermé alors je n'ai plus qu'à l'inviter chez moi. Chose que je ne fais jamais avec un inconnu en temps normal. Mais une force irrésistible me pousse à changer mes habitudes pour ce soir.

Nous faisons le trajet jusqu'à chez moi à pied et pas une seule fois le silence ne se brise. Je sentais son regard sur moi, dans mon cou, sur mes lèvres… C'était extrêmement gênant mais grisant. Parfois nos regards s'accrochaient pour ne plus se lâcher. Le trajet me parut étonnamment court et je regrettais qu'il n'ait pas duré plus longtemps.

Arrivés chez moi, je le fais pénétrer à l'intérieur, soufflant de soulagement tout de même de retrouver enfin un peu de chaleur. Je le conduis au salon le temps que j'aille préparer les cafés puis le rejoins quelques minutes plus tard. Son regard suit chacun de mes gestes et je me demande quand même ce que j'ai de si intéressant…

- Vous…

- Tu.

- … Tu connais Reita depuis longtemps ?, demandais-je.

- Oui. Très longtemps.

Pour une raison qui m'échappait, il appuya sur le « très » de façon bizarre…

- Oh… Et… je veux dire, c'est quelle genre de personne ?

- Très gentille et douce quoi qu'en dise son apparence.

- Hmm…

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?!

- Ton frère. Tu l'aimes.

- C'est normal non ? C'est mon petit frère, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le perdre.

- Je comprends…

- …

- Uruha…

- Oui ?

- En fait, si je suis là, ce n'est pas par hasard…

Je le regarde alors, surpris, ayant parfaitement entendu les points de suspensions à la fin de sa phrase. Comment ça il n'était pas là par hasard ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi tout à coup je me sentais mal à l'aise ? Pourquoi l'atmosphère, au départ détendue, s'alourdissait au fur et à mesure que son regard perçant s'ancrait dans le mien ?

- Co… Comment ça .

- Uruha… Si je suis ici… C'est parce que tu vas devoir faire un choix.

- Un choix ? Je ne comprends pas…

Il pose sa tasse et se lève pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me recule automatiquement. Mais sa main emprisonnant la mienne m'empêche de trop m'éloigner de lui. Je commence à avoir peur. Une sueur froide me parcourt le dos et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas si c'est par rapport à lui ou… par rapport à Ruki. Depuis que ce Reita a fait son apparition, j'ai l'impression que l'on est en train de m'ôter une partie de moi-même…

- Uruha… Ce soir, tu vas perdre ton frère… A toi de voir si tu veux le rejoindre ou pas…

- QUOI ?!

Je me levais d'un bond, arrachant ma main de la sienne par la même occasion. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Je ne comprenais pas réellement le sens de ses paroles. Il plaisantait sans doute ou alors c'était une métaphore. Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications.

- Comment ça je vais perdre mon frère ? Ruki est en danger ?

- Non…

- Mais… alors… je ne comprends pas.

- Ruki n'est pas en danger car il l'a choisi. Mais son choix l'oblige à se séparer de toi. Maintenant, toi, tu peux faire le choix de le rejoindre ou bien… de l'abandonner.

- Jamais je n'abandonnerais mon frère !

- N'en sois pas si sur…

- Je l'aime ! Sans lui, je suis incomplet ! C'est mon frère, c'est mon sang, il fait partie intégrale de moi !

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux au fur et à mesure que je réalisais qu'Aoi était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Mais qu'avait-il l'intention de faire à mon petit ange ? Il a dit qu'il avait choisi lui-même mais… je savais que Ruki non plus ne m'abandonnerait jamais alors… que se passait-il ? Il avait des problèmes ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé ?

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?, demandais-je finalement.

Je sentais que toutes mes interrogations trouveraient des réponses dans la sienne.

- Tu es sur de vouloir le savoir Uruha ? Tu te sens vraiment prêt ? Une fois que tu le sauras, tu ne pourras plus reculer…

- Oui…

- Reita et moi sommes… des vampires.

oO***oOo***Oo

Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Je crois que j'avais mal compris en fait. Des vampires ? Il se foutait de moi là !

- Très drôle ! Sérieusement. Qui êtes-vous ?

La peur s'estompait petit à petit pour laisser la place à de la colère. Qui étaient ces hommes ? Qu'avaient-ils contre mon frère ?

- Je suis sérieux Uruha…

- Je ne vous crois pas ! Tout le monde sait que les vampires n'existent pas. Ce n'est qu'une légende.

- Je suis navré de t'entendre dire ça…

- Et moi aussi ! Comment oses-tu te ramener comme ça, m'annoncer que mon frère va mourir et me sortir comme excuse que toi et ton copain êtes des vampires ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais gober ça ?

- Je l'espérais… Et je n'ai jamais dit que Ruki allait mourir…

- Si ! Tu l'as dit !

- Non… J'ai dit que tu allais le perdre. Ce n'est sensiblement pas la même chose…

- Pour moi si ! Ne joue pas sur les mots !

- C'est dommage… Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Uruha… Et encore plus pour ton frère… Je pensais y arriver mais je dois avouer que tu es plus cartésien que je ne m'y attendais…

Je le regardais, furibond. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme ? Comment pouvait-il débiter son baratin de cette manière, avec cette conviction ? Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que je le croirais ! Mon frère… Ruki… Il était en danger… Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose !

- Où est-il ? Où est mon frère ?

- Là où il doit être…

- Dit moi où il est ! Dis le moi sinon je te jure que…

- Que quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Mais dis le moi !

- Non…

Je me jetais sur lui, je me fichais totalement de savoir s'il était plus fort que moi, s'il était armé, si je risquais quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste savoir où était mon frère. C'était le plus important pour moi ! Je lui avais promis à la mort des parents que je serais toujours là pour lui, pour le protéger et voilà que j'étais incapable de tenir ma promesse.

A califourchon sur lui, je balançais mes poings dans tous les sens sans prendre garde si je l'atteignais ou non. De son côté, il tentait tant bien que mal de me calmer, d'attraper mes poignets mais je ne lui en laissais jamais le temps. La rage qui s'était emparée de moi ne semblait pas sur le point de se tarir et des larmes de peur et de colère dévalaient mes joues.

Je ne voulais pas que l'on m'ôte mon petit ange. Je tenais trop à lui. Si je venais à le perdre je ne suis pas sur que je m'en remettrais…

Aoi finit par réussir à attraper mes poignets et me fit basculer d'un coup sur le sol. Ses mains bloquaient mes poignets de chaque côté de ma tête et le poids de son corps sur le mien m'empêchait de bouger. Je sentais son souffle cogner contre mon visage et dans un autre contexte j'aurais pu apprécier ce corps à corps.

- Salaud…, dis-je la voix empreinte de larmes. Salaud… Lâche-moi… LÂCHE-MOI !

- Calme-toi…

- NON ! LÂCHE-MOI !

Je recommençais à me débattre, à me tordre dans tous les sens pour essayer de me libérer de son emprise mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, je donnais un coup de rein pour le faire basculer sous moi et en profiter pour me relever, me défaisant en même temps de son emprise, et courais jusqu'à la porte. Je commençais à l'ouvrir mais il fut plus rapide que moi et sa main la referma d'un claquement sec avant de me retourner et de me plaquer contre le panneau de bois.

- Tu ne me laisses plus le choix…, dit-il d'une voix peinée.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'écarquillais les yeux et essayais de me libérer mais sa poigne puissante se resserra me faisant grimacer de douleur tandis que son corps se coller toujours plus au mien.

Petit à petit, je sentis une douce torpeur m'envahir et il en profita pour glisser sa langue sur la mienne. Je planais entre deux mondes : celui de la conscience et celui des ténèbres de l'inconscience. Si bien que je ne réagissais plus vraiment et le laissais guider un baiser qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Plus son haleine se mêlait à la mienne plus ma tête se faisait lourde. Lourde… Si lourde… Mes paupières se fermèrent et je m'endormais…

oO***oOo***Oo

_De l'orage… J'ai horreur de l'orage. Ruki aussi n'aime pas ça. Je le sais et si je ne me trompe pas, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Un grincement de porte confirme mes pensées et j'entends des petits pas s'avancer dans ma chambre parfois éclairée par la lueur d'un éclair à travers les fentes de mes volets. _

_Mon lit s'affaisse et une petite boule vient se blottir contre moi. Je souris et l'entoure de mes bras pour le réconforter, passant ma main dans son dos pour tenter de calmer les tremblements qui la parcourt. _

_- Chh… Tout va bien Ruki… Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas… _

_- J'ai peur Uru…_

_- Je sais… Mais tu ne risques rien… Tu le sais hein ? Je te protège, tu n'as rien à craindre… _

_- Oui… Sers-moi fort Uru… _

_- Oui…_

_Et je resserrais mon étreinte. Sa tête était callée entre mon cou et mon épaule et son corps, blotti contre le mien. Il avait maintenant dix ans mais sa peur de l'orage était toujours aussi forte. Il ne lui fallut pourtant que peu de temps avant de s'endormir. Je déposais un baiser parmi ses cheveux en bataille et tenter à mon tour de rejoindre Morphée dans son royaume._

_Un éclair zébra la nuit. Je vis une silhouette noire debout dans ma chambre et un cri silencieux sortit de mes lèvres tandis que je resserrais mon emprise autour de Ruki… Un autre éclair, la silhouette s'approche et tout devient flou, la pièce s'efface petit à petit… _

………

_- Uruha ! Uruha ! Regarde ! _

_Je me retournais pour voir arriver Ruki en courant tenant une feuille à la main. Son visage entouré de ses cheveux récemment décolorés rayonnait de joie. _

_- Regarde regarde !_

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demandais-je en souriant._

_- J'ai eu un A ! J'ai eu un A ! En maths ! Tu te rends compte ?_

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est génial Ru ! Je savais que tu y arriverais !_

_- Oh merci Uru ! C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu avoir cette note !_

_Il me sauta dans les bras, continuant sans cesse de me remercier et j'entourais sa taille de mes bras en rigolant. Sa bonne humeur avait toujours été contagieuse. _

_- Uruha t'es le meilleur grand-frère qui existe ! _

_Je rigolais franchement cette fois et il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air boudeur. Mon rire résonna encore face à sa bouille. Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux en souriant. Il était tellement mignon quand il faisait cette tête. A seize ans, il avait toujours cette tête de gamin qui attendrissait tout le monde. Et comme je m'y attendais, sachant qu'il détestait que je fasse ça, il commença à protester. _

_- Mais euh arrêteuh ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça !_

_- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je le fais…_

_- Mais euh t'es méchant !_

_- Ah bon ? Je croyais que j'étais le meilleur grand-frère qui existe ?_

_Il me regarda avec un drôle d'air et finit par me sourire. Je lui rendais son sourire. _

_- Dis Uru…_

_- Hmm ?_

_- Tu te rappelles quand on faisait la course pour rentrer ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- J'ai bien envie de recommencer…_

_- Quoi mais…_

_Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il était déjà parti en courant. Ce gamin ! Je soupirais mais lui courrais après avec un grand sourire. Je le rejoignais rapidement. Avec ses petites jambes, il n'avait pas grande chance de me distancer…_

_- Je vais gagner !, lui criais-je alors que j'étais juste derrière lui._

_- Non c'est pas juste ! Tu triches avec tes grandes jambes !_

_Je rigolais et alors que je relevais les yeux, j'aperçus encore cette silhouette qui nous regardait. Mon cœur fit un violent saut dans sa poitrine et ma gorge se serra tandis que je ralentissais malgré moi, laissant Ruki me distancer. Je le regardais courir, heureux alors qu'une fois de plus la scène se floutait avant de disparaître…_

………

_Le ciel était gris et des millions de larmes venaient s'ajouter à celles qui glisser silencieusement le long de nos joues. Le temps s'était prêté au jeu aujourd'hui. Si on pouvait appeler ça un jeu…_

_Le ciel est gris. Les gens sont noirs. Mon âme et celle de Ruki sont rouges, rouges de ce sang qui s'écoule de nos cœurs meurtris. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? C'est bien trop tôt. Nous n'étions pas prêts pour ça… Mais l'est-on réellement un jour ?_

_Je regarde les deux cercueils disposés au centre de la petite assemblée. Que des amis, des collègues… Nous sommes les seuls de la famille… Il ne reste personne à part nous. Je vois les regards des autres sur nous. Des regards de tristesse, de compassion, de pitié. Je tourne la tête vers Ruki. _

_Son visage d'habitude si expressif est fermé, des larmes silencieuses glissent le long de ses joues rebondies mais ô combien pâles. Ses cheveux blonds sont trempés, comme les miens, et gouttent sur ses épaules déjà trempées par la pluie qui tombe sans arrêt. J'attrape sa main et la serre dans la mienne avant de reporter mon regard devant moi._

_On fait descendre les cercueils en terre et je sens sa main trembler dans la mienne. Je resserre mon étreinte, serrant les dents pour ne pas craquer. Je dois être fort, même si c'est difficile, je dois être fort pour lui. _

_Petit à petit, les gens passent nous saluer, nous témoigner leur condoléances puis s'en vont. Je reste avec mon frère, toujours main dans la main, devant les deux tombes encore fraîches. Ces deux tombes dans lesquelles reposent nos parents. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous abandonner…_

_Pourquoi la vie est-elle si horrible ? Pourquoi faut-elle qu'elle nous ôte toujours les gens que l'on aime le plus… Ruki lâche ma main et s'approche pour déposer une rose blanche sur chacune des tombes. Il se relève, la tête baissée, le corps secoué de sanglots avant de tomber à genoux, la tête dans les mains._

_Je le rejoins et m'agenouille à mon tour pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je me fiche totalement de la pluie, je me fiche de savoir si mon pantalon va être sale. Ce n'est pas important. Ses sanglots retentissent dans le silence du cimetière et il s'accroche à ma chemise._

_- Uru… pourquoi…_

_- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas Ruki…_

_- Uru… tu ne vas pas partir hein ? Pas toi aussi dis ?_

_- Non… Non Ruki, je reste là… Je reste avec toi…_

_- Tu me le promets ? _

_Il relève ses yeux pour me regarder, une supplique muette et désespérée transparaissant dans son regard._

_- Oui… Oui, je te le promets… Viens-là petit ange…_

_Je le reprends dans mes bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule pour pleurer à mon tour. C'est si dure. Je ferme les yeux, plissant mes paupières le plus que je peux comme si cela allait effacer la réalité. Pourtant, je sais que quand je les rouvrirais, ces tombes seront toujours là. Nos parents seront toujours morts… _

_Je rouvre les yeux et à travers les larmes qui brouillent ma vue je vois encore cette silhouette. Cette silhouette toute de noir vêtue. Elle est immobile. Mais je ne m'en soucis plus… Ce qui m'importe le plus c'est Ruki. Je continue de la fixer et crois voir une larme glisser sur sa joue… A moins que ce ne soit une goutte de pluie… Les larmes brouillent ma vue et pourtant je sens qu'encore une fois, tout s'efface. Lentement, comme si de l'eau tombait sur une toile fraîchement peinte… _

oO***oOo***Oo

- Je suis désolé Uruha…

Je regarde une dernière fois le corps de l'androgyne que j'ai déposé sur son lit et quitte son appartement. Tous ces souvenirs… Tous ces souvenirs qui ont défilé devant mes yeux… Ceux d'une relation fusionnelle entre deux frères… Et j'ai du effacer tout ça…

J'essuie les quelques larmes qui se sont échappées de mes yeux. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré… Jamais je n'avais eu autant mal lors du processus d'oubli… Je suis si désolé Uruha… Et Ruki aussi…


End file.
